poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Code Red Arrives/Nighlock puts his plan into action/Toad lures the Indominus Rex away
This is how Code Red arrives, Nighlock puts his plan into action, and Toad lures the Indominus Rex away goes in Pooh's Adventures of The Myth of Burton. (The Indominus Rex was charging at two cornered civilians. They both waited for the end, which never came) (We then see a Sentinal Prototype holding the hybrid back, with her jaws still opened) Air Strike(turns to look at them): I've got her. Go! (They do so) (Once gone, Air Strike throws her like a rag doll) Nighlock: Graydon, fire now. (Graydon Creed fires four shots in her head) Jetstorm: (defending a child) Stay in this ally. She won't find you here. (The Indominus Rex gets back up on her feet and charges towards Graydon Creed) ???: I got you Graydon. (Graydon Creed is telekinetically lifted onto a building, while the Indominus Rex still charges) ???: Oh no you don't.(and electric bolt hits her and stuns her before she regains her senses) Red Smoke(pointing to the sky): It's Taser! (The Indominus Rex sees her and tries to get her, but misses every time) ???: Ah. I don't think so. (five shots hit her on the back, while Graydon Creed shoots four more shots) Air Strike: I heard you squawked like a chicken and burrowed your head underground, Light Ultron. (we see Light Ultron with the Gun of Freedom in his hand still smoking) Drift: Slipstream, help Jetstorm get people to safety. Slipstream: On it. (a siren is heard which sounds like a European siren) Nighlock: It's the boss. (Major Malfunction transforms and punches the Indominus Rex in the jaw before she can attack Light Ultron) Major Malfunction: You're going down.(transforms into his sabretoothed tiger mode) (Soldiers show up and shoot at her with lethals) Red Smoke: Don't let those kill her! (Mirage the Illusionist becomes visible and he and Nighlock knock the soldiers out) Mirage the Illusionist: If you have a plan hot shot, now's the time to use it. Nighlock: I'm on it. (he heads over to where Sunset is hiding and finds Blob, Toad and Quicksilver there) Nighlock: How you holding up Sunset? (sees her hair is a mess) Nighlock: Nevermind. Actually, you three are just the guys I needed.(a hole is made and he activates his blaster and fires a few shots at the Indominus Rex) I need you to do something for me. Blob: How can we help? Nighlock: The weakest one of us is going to be bait and lure her away from this place.(looks at Toad) Toad: meep. Sunset Shimmer: How do we figure that out? Nighlock: He's sitting right there.(points to Toad, and everyone smirks) Toad: Meep! Yo no. No, no, no, please, yo no. Nighlock: Too late. (Meanwhile Slipstream grabs to civilians and brings them to the safety on the ally) Slipstream: Stay here. The Indominus Rex won't find you here. You'll be safe as long as you stay hidden. (We then see Toad wearing a hotdog outfit) Nighlock: Alright, here's the plan. Toad, you lead her away from here to a warehouse in the warehouse district titled hotdogs. Quicksilver, get him into position. Quicksilver:(does so) Nighlock: Blob, when I give the signal, you clear away this cover. Sunset you run as fast as you can to that ally that Slipstream and Jetstorm are taking civilians. Blob: Right. Sunset Shimmer: Okay. (Major Malfunction fires six missiles at the Indominus Rex) Nighlock:(whistles) Indominus, time for a treat girl! Blob:(destroys the cover) Sunset Shimmer:(runs to the ally) (The Indominus sees Toad in a hotdog suit and hearts appear in her eyes) Toad(in Mitch's defeated voice): Meeeep! Indominus Rex:(chases him) Toad(runs away screaming): Ahh! Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes